The present invention relates to mechanical joints and particularly to universal joints. More particularly, the present invention relates a universal joint having a cage positioned between an inner and outer race.
Conventional universal joints include “Rzeppa” joints, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,280, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,665,280, and as will be readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, a Rzeppa joint couples two shafts together using a ball cage movably positioned between an inner and outer race. A plurality of ball bearings positioned in windows of the cage movably couple the outer race, cage, and inner race to each other.